


Ideas

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Pack blurb
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Ideas

The others had been arguing about this little plan for a good hour, and you had patiently been sitting in the staircase waiting. 

“Why would you even say such a thing?! That would be like going on a suicide mission!” Stiles burst out towards Peter who stood pointing down onto the map between them. 

“Do you by chance have any better ideas?” Peter replied angrily. 

This was pretty much how far they had gotten in the brainstorming as well. Not forward that is. 

“Guys! Please! At least try.” Derek shouted over the heated argument. 

“We are trying! Which is something I don’t see you doing.” Styles retorted. 

Derek turned to you where you sat in the stairs instead of starting yet another long argument with Stiles. 

“Y/N what do you think?” He asked you. 

“First of all, you all have great ideas-” 

“Thank you.” Stiles butted in. 

“But-” Before you could even start Peter cut you off. 

“But what?!” You gave him a sharp look. 

“As I was saying; you all have great ideas, but you’re only looking into a tunnel. Think wider.” You said, looking around at the pack. 

“Sounds to me you have a plan already cooked,” Derek said, smiling widely at you. 

“I do actually.” 

“Let’s hear it then,” Lydia said, looking thankful that maybe this would finally end. 

“So this is what we’re going to do…”


End file.
